


Stuff I wrote to ease the void

by Neverknowsall



Category: No Fandom, Personal Work - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't remember what color Levi's eyes are, I felt like if I kept it under my belt any longer I'd explode, I just couldn't help myself, I just want it out, I just wanted to put this stuff up, I wanted to get it out of my system, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm basically archiving, I'm so sorry for the shit show this has become, Lol look I lost patience with these things (), M/M, Made this world with my cousin, Most of the time, Multi, Not Happy, Oh, Other, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry cousin, Will add as I finish things, Will update tags and characters and shit as I get there, Wow, and maybe someone won't hate my work, and summaries, and writing, at the least the first couple, blue it is, but not here, dunno if you're on here yet, except kingdom hearts back at the very beginning, god maybe it'll make sense when I'm dead, holy shit someone looked at it, how the fuck does all this stuff work, if I have anything wrong shoot me an email, it counts a hit everytime I look at it lol, it won't reference anything anyone would be familiar with, maybe even twice, more like a general prompt, nevermind, not actually related to the songs that much], not looking for criticism, not that you can tell, shmuck sometimes, stupid, stupid song fics, yes im edgelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverknowsall/pseuds/Neverknowsall
Summary: I wrote this because I needed to get it out of my head, all of it is going to be nonsensical to someone who hasn't listened to me and my cousin rp for hours on end, and some of it may not even make sense to her. Sorry if I got anything wrong love.
Relationships: Dahlia/Ulngrid, Death/Marilith, Emma/Rikku, Emma/Tyra, Kraembli/Lady of the Forest, Leviathan/Emily, Ralph/Lizzy, Wrath/Lust





	1. Misfortune Comes

At first, Marilith thought the soldier was there to bring good news. Maybe she was just desperate. She didn't know if she could stand another disappointment. Her relationship with her husband was certainly… strained at the moment. The look on the soldier's face tipped her off though. This was not going to be pleasant.

She beckoned him towards her, one hand on her hip. "Yes? What is it?"

The soldier fidgeted uncomfortably, glacing around the hubbub for her husband. "My… my orders were to-"

Agitation boiled to the surface. Marilith had to keep herself from snarling as she glared down the paling demon. "Any message you have for my husband, you have for me. The fucking Bureau just lost most of a floor. Spit it out!"

Eyes turned their way, but no one dared intervene. The soldier gulped, then saluted. "Right ma'am. Sorry ma'am. The Dranons recovered the surveillance footage from the desk next to the elevator Lady Emma's group was last seen getting into… The assailants went straight for that elevator shaft and ziplined down after prying… the doors… open…" The soldier paled, and bystanders inched away.

Marilith took a moment to compose herself. If she could see the golden threads flitting around in her peripherals, then she was close to losing it. But… Her baby girl… Her baby…

"Leave. Give the full debrief to Elizar. And, if you're smart, disappear for a couple hours." Death's low, smooth voice wasn’t a surprise, but it wasn’t a relief either. The arm that slid around her shoulders felt heavier than lead. She followed his pull, eyes on her feet. He was probably looking for somewhere to contain her impending meltdown.

“Marilith… Darling, we’ll find her…” Death’s voice faltered as he caught the look on her face. “What else are you upset about? Your expression tells me that you’re upset about more than the… Incident.”

It had been boiling under the surface for the last week, but Marilith had thought keeping it quiet was best. She didn’t know if she could do that now, especially with the panicked hysteria she Could feel building in her chest. “Why did you engage Emma to the Dranon general without asking me?”

Death studied her face as he closed the door to the south entrance of the Bureau. He leaned back against the door, contemplating his answer if she had to guess. Marilith already knew what it was. She just wanted him to say it. To finally get it out into the open. “You already know the answer, Mar. Because anything that threatened to take away your favorite child would result in you being absolutely unreasonable. Any time Emma is involved you’re wiling to sacrifice anything, even the peace we’ve worked so hard to broker with my brothers.”

Marilith stared into her husband’s eyes, her own narrowing. “Are you sure that’s all?” The moment of hesitance before his response was all she needed. She glared at him, her hands clenching into fists. If she said what she was thinking, there would be no taking it back. But… If he cost her her baby girl… There would be no relationship to salvage.

“You were jealous of Emma, weren’t you?” It was barely a whisper, but in the silence it was all she could hear. Something positively dangerous flickered behind her husband’s eyes as he gazed at her. If she were a weaker woman it would have frightened her. But if things came to a fight, again she knew that would be the end of everything.

“Is there a point to this, Marilith?” The question was frosty, despite the fire behind his eyes. 

Marilith exhaled, staring at her husband. The seconds ticked by, and she saw no relenting in his expression. One minute, two minutes… Sadness began to chill the scorching panic in her chest. This was what had to happen… But obliterating her own marriage was a high price to pay.

Doubt trickled into her thoughts as darkness crept along the walls. Well, she had one last option, if she could control herself long enough to carry through.

“I understand the reasons why you wouldn’t tell me... But are they worth destroying our marriage?”

Her husband’s stony mask began to crack, but the underlying expression wasn’t any more comforting. “Considering what you just did, that’s positively hilarious.” Acid dripped from his words, matching the cynical sneer pulling at his lips.

“I guess it is…” A thoroughly unamused smile slid onto her face.

They gazed at each other as the lighting in the room returned to normal. Marilith felt the panic in her chest begin to bubble up again.

A series of pounding thumps interrupted the stare off. “Mom! Dad! Open the damn door!” The voice of their son brought reality crashing back. Emrick sounded positively frantic.

Death straightened, turning to face the quivering door. Emrick was hammering on it like he thought his life depended on it. Death’s dark eyes flickered towards Marilith and he held out his hand. She understood immediately. It was a truce.

She took his hand without a thought. He would undoubtedly sweep this under the rug, and she’d let him if Emma was recovered. After all, she probably couldn’t do this by herself. And she did love this man. And somewhere, deep under the prideful exterior, he probably did love her too. Why else would he specifically get rid of the one thing she might love more?

Death pulled open the door, and they left to be the perfect couple they always appeared to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was very very VERY vaguely inspired by the song How You Remind Me, yes my music taste is trash, fuck off


	2. Final Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's sad, I'm not sorry

Ralph cradled the scorched husk in his arms, trying desperately to make out what should be Lizzy's face. What had been Lizzy's face. Garrett was babbling hysterically on the phone beside him but Ralph couldn’t make out the words. There was just a gentle buzzing in his ears. Nothing could be done anyway. Even Emma, the miracle working healer was probably useless here. The rumble like thunder that rang through his head almost matched the one that came from the south wing of the palace. Ralph bit his lip. No, he needed to keep a better hold on himself. If he lost to it now… Well, it would end poorly.

“Garrett. Where’s Preston?” His voice was a rasp, but it shut Garrett up like he’d screamed.

“He’s in our room. He was still asleep last time I went to check on him, about half an hour ago.” Garrett’s attention was centered fully on Ralph, which Ralph appreciated.

“What about the others? S-”

“No, no, don’t worry. They were all with mom. If anywhere’s safe, it’s with mom.” Garrett was nodding to himself, almost like he was reassuring himself that their brothers were all safe. A thought must have crossed his mind, because he looked back at Ralph with worry. “What do you think that was?”

Ralph grimaced. He had recognized the fury behind the blistering magic that had crispy fried the outside of the Atlantean castle. He was also the only one of Pride’s children who had the full complex of memories from their various past lives. “Unfortunately, I know exactly who that was.”

Garrett’s eyes narrowed. “‘Who’?” Ralph could see the gears in Garrett’s brain spinning, but decided to just spit it out.

“Yes, who. That was dad. Leviathan, not Pride. He experienced something that made his emotions and magic run wild. And Pride didn't catch it before Leviathan lost it." Ralph exhaled, feeling the weight of responsibility spanning centuries settle on his shoulders. "And if I'm right, I'm going to have to go subdue what used to be Leviathan.”

Even as he closed his eyes Ralph could feel himself slipping back into it. The black, cloying thing at the edge of his consciousness, the thing that promised him power beyond his wildest dreams, the familiar monster that he knew he was merely a front for. Wrath.

A ripping pain tore at him, his skin, his muscles, his temples, his spine, his legs. He heard Garrett- no, Greed gasp, probably in horror or revulsion. Wrath was becoming the monstrous thing he always had been, deep down below the surface. His skin tore as muscles expanded, constricting clothing bursting quite literally at the seams. The tips of horns like a goat’s protruded into his peripheral vision and leathery wings swept against his back. He knew there was probably a tail curling around his legs, to match the hooves. When Wrath finally spoke, Ralph was already fading into the black that accompanied full body possession. The last thing he heard was his final command to his younger brother.

“Take Lizzy’s corpse, get Preston and get to Amelia. Leviathan won’t attack his own wife.”

Ralph sank back into the dark, embracing oblivion. Or, what should have been oblivion. Instead of sensory nothing, he could see memories of Lizzy, of Lust, playing around him. He silently thanked his darker self for the chance to see her again. Ralph knew it was likely there would be no coming back from this particular dive into the dark. Lizzy’s arms opened and he fell into history.

~~~~~

Ralph didn’t know how long he had been living in his memories of Lizzy. He just knew he was back to the second set of lives, and that a woman who looked suspiciously like a grown up version of the gangly Emma he’d grown up with, just with those beautifully vivid violet eyes he knew to be Lizzy’s, had just opened her arms to him, when he felt a jerk. 

A small, warm hand was wrapped around his. The petite glowing figure was speeding forward, carrying them both on sweeping, incandescent wings. Ralph stared in numb disbelief at the familiar figure as the black faded into gray, then into blinding white.

Ralph’s eyes opened. Leviathan lay unconscious, bloodied and bruised on the throne room floor. Pride, in his physical, serpentine form, slithered around the body of his host, hissing what had to be some incantation. He glanced back at his son, nodding soberly and half-heartedly waving one clawed hand in greeting. Pride wasn’t in the best shape either.

Ralph glanced down at himself, and wished vaguely he hadn’t. His naked body was coated in blood and gore, at least some of which must have been his own. Physical pain was throbbing through him like the waves of the ocean. He exhaled and clenched his fist. 

Something caught Ralph's eye, and he stared down. On his right hand there was a patch of clean skin. He opened his fist and rotated his wrist to inspect his hand. Then it clicked. His eyes widened and he thought he felt his heart stop. There were some smudges, but the shape was distinct.

Ralph fell to his knees, overcome. He clutched the evidence of Lizzy’s final gift to his shuddering chest and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very vaguely inspired by another trashy song, again I don't want commentary on my music taste  
> Dead Memories by Slipknot


	3. Band AU Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's fluffier than the rest of my angsty shit and the last one I finished before I made this account. Not that I'm not working on that. Whoopie. I expect this one to be the trashiest and hardest to understand because I didn't actually proofread it.

Emily prowled the arena, dodging milling concert attendees. Occasionally she nodded and waved to fans who recognized her, but she didn’t stop. Her fucking sister was supposed to be here somewhere and the goddamn woman never answered her phone. It was a risk for Emily to be out here less than half an hour before the show started, but knowing Emma, worse would happen if she wasn’t backstage, away from the mosh pit.

Emily was so preoccupied with looking for Emma that when her phone, nestled in her cleavage, buzzed, she jumped, landing on some poor stoner’s foot. She ripped it out, earning a few sidelong, lusty glances as the movement made her cleavage jiggle, and swept the oscillating green call icon to the right. She didn’t bother checking the caller ID, there were very few people who’d be calling her right now.

“Hello?” Her voice was brusque and clipped. She started walking again, hoping that some of her aggravation would work off with her feet.

“This wouldn’t happen to be Emily, would it?” The voice that answered was deep and smooth, likely male. She thought it sounded familiar, but couldn’t quite place it.

“Yes, and who is this?” The last thing she needed was some fanboy begging her for a one-on-one right now.

A chuckle brought her up short, and she stopped. If the man hadn’t spoken, she’d have pulled her phone away and stared at it. “I think I found your sister. I took her backstage to find you, but James said you were out looking for her. Emma’s phone died, so I called you instead.”

The string of profanities Emily wanted to spit at her sister was curbed by the need to get backstage. “A’ight. Be there soon.” She turned on one booted heel and power clomped to the side door. The bouncer preemptively opened the door, probably hoping to avoid the fury which must be etched into her face.

Edgy techs dodged around her as she stomped backstage, rounding the final corner.

“Emily!” She could place that voice. Emma.

“Where the fuck have you been? And why the fuck can’t you charge your goddamn phone?” Emily wouldn't have called it a shout, but it was damn close. Her bandmates were probably on their way in to contain the damage. Luckily for them, something else caught Emily’s attention.

A tall, black clad figure straightened from where he’d been leaning on the wall, half a smirk twisting his lips. Eyes, blue like the ocean, and shimmering silver hair.

The words Emily had been fixing to hurl at her sister caught in her throat. She could feel her stomach lurch with embarrassment and she thought she might vomit. This man… Now the voice made sense. Her next words were hardly a whisper. “Oh fuck.” 

Jesse got there first, resting a placatory hand on Emily’s shoulder. “Emily, I assume you’ve met Levi?” His voice was higher than usual, which happened when he was nervous. Not that Emily cared. “I assume so, con… Emily?” He stuttered to a halt.

Emily could feel her face flaming, possibly going for maroon from the heady rush her blush was causing.

Levi, or Leviathan as he’d introduced himself at the bar, was grinning now, staring down at Emily expectantly. Jesse pulled her shoulder, trying to turn her to face him.

Graves stared, open mouthed. James was standing behind him, doubled over with laughter. Jade was chuckling, arms folded over his chest. It took a moment for Emily to compose herself, but she managed.

"I… Thank you for… Finding my sister." Emily hated that that feeble, stuttering sentence was all she could put together. Having this man be here… It was like a nightmare. Fuck. Fuck.

“The pleasure is mine. Now, I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave you here. The opening band just walked on stage and I need to clear a last couple things with Rikku. See you on stage.” Leviathan’s eyes danced with unspoken mirth, and he turned, loping gracefully towards a group of men, all of whom were watching the exchange with interest.

Emma, grinning like a clown, walked over to Emily and swung her arm over Emily’s shoulder, leading her back to the band’s dressing room. The boys followed, in various stages of confusion and chagrin. Emily thought she heard James say something to her sister, but she didn’t pay attention. She was too absorbed in her memories of the bar the night before.

~~

Emily had been sitting at a table in the far back of Memoria, nursing her third whiskey. Of course Jaye had turned out to be an asshole. She probably should have known, considering his brother, but she’d decided to give him a chance. Bad idea, but hindsight is 20/20. Still, she wished she hadn’t found out just how fucking sleazy he was by getting screen shots of his latest pick up fail from Aleara.

She’d been so preoccupied she almost didn’t notice someone pull out the chair next to her. She glanced up and found blue eyes staring at her. The words coming out of the accompanying mouth took an embarrassingly long time to register.

“Why would you want to sit here, exactly?” She tried not to sound like she wanted him to fuck off, she really did…

The silver haired man just smirked. “Well, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be left all alone.” He snickered at the glare she shot him, settling into the chair. “That’s about what you expected me to say, right? Nah, I’m here because you look like you need to unload. My friend gets that look sometimes. And typically if I sit down and listen to him, he won’t start a bar fight. So, let’s keep you from knocking somebody into next week.”

Emily looked at the man suspiciously. “Alright, Mr. White Knight. If you’re going to do me such a great service, I’d like to at least know your name.”

“Leviathan. But feel free to call me Levi. It’s less of a mouthful.” He held out his hand, which she took after a speculative moment. His hand was warm and calloused, just like her best friend’s. Maybe that’s why she found herself talking about everything on her mind. Her growing list of ex’s, how upset she was about being disowned by her parents, how jealous she was of her sisters, how sick she’d been for the last week, the fact that her drummer was in a steady relationship with her little sister, how she suspected her twin sister was a closeted lesbian… He’d only commented when she mentioned how nervous she was about going on tour with a group of bands she’d never met.

“So, wait, what bands are these?” He’d held up his hand, stopping her mid rant. The waitress came by with his third plate of chili cheese fries, and Emily took this chance to start digging in. He hadn’t objected when she snagged the first fry, and she’d been snacking on the fringes ever since.

“Ah dunna’,” Emily responded through a mouthful of potato. Levi handed her a glass of water and she washed it all down, emptying half the glass. “I think it was… Firefight, Terror Combustion and The Sea Monster’s Keep? Maybe?”

Leviathan’s eyes widened momentarily. “Ah. Think I’ve heard of some of them before. Have you ever seen any of them before?” He glanced at the mystified look that crossed her face and his lips quirked up. “I mean would you recognize, say, the lead singer of TSMK if he walked up to you?”

Emily blinked and laughed. “No, I’ve only met the lead singer of Firefight.because she’s dating my lead guitarist. Never met her troop though. And as for Terror and Sea Monster… They’re total mysteries to me.” A thought occurred to her and she looked around. “Why? Is Sea Monster’s vocalist here? Should probably introduce myself ‘f he is…”

Leviathan’s face was just settling back onto nonchalance as she turned to look back at him. Strange, but she didn’t think anything of it. There were two empty whiskey glasses in front of her now.

“I think I might have seen the man earlier… But I’m sure he’ll understand if you just introduce yourself tomorrow.” There was a glint of mirth Emily couldn’t place in the man’s eyes. She just nodded and dug back into his fries. She didn’t remember too much of the night after that, except two long islands and something warm next to her. It made more sense when she woke up.

Emily had awoken that morning on a strange couch in an unfamiliar room. Her head throbbed had throbbed dully. Immediately she’d checked for her clothes. All still on, even her 20-holers and gloves. Huh. A noise to her right caught her attention, and turned just in time to catch a toned body in only boxers darting back around the hall. Shit. Her face went pink. She had to escape.

To her left was a cracked window. She yanked it up and stuck her head out. Wherever she was, she was on the second floor. Ehh, she’d fallen from higher than that and been fine. Plus, she didn’t want to surprise another mostly naked boy. Sitting on the window sill, she glanced back. It really was a nice apartment. The 70” flatscreen, walls of movies and vinyl, fancy kitchen, 10’ ceilings with tall, wide windows… But she didn’t have time to gawk. She needed to avoid the walk of shame. With that last thought she’d slid herself off the sill and landed heavily on the street below.

She didn’t look back, and missed the pair of deep blue eyes watching her run down the street and around the corner.

~~~~~

Emily helped Jade carry his keyboard (his baby) backstage. She was exhausted. The show, going until 3 am, had just finished, and her band had closed. It had been a good performance. The other bands had been fantastic, and she’d caught herself staring more than once at the lead singer of TSMK. Her thoughts had alternated between things unfit for public consumption and variations on “That smug bastard.” Her sister had giggled next to her until Emily had smacked the back of her head.

Emily sat down on a stack of crates, leaning back into the splintery wood. Just a few minutes and she’d make her screaming muscles do some more heavy lifting. Just a few…

A sound above her made her open her eyes. She found herself staring into deep blue. Ahh. And here he was.

“Good show tonight.” He was smirking again.

Emily thought about flipping him the bird, but that would take more energy than she had to spare right now. She still needed to go help clean up the arena. “Yeah yeah, you too… You know, you could have just told me who you were, right?”

A full fledged smile broke across Levi’s face. “Where’s the fun in that? Plus, I got to hear some killer gossip about my drummer’s younger brother.” He gestured over his shoulder at a figure with it’s back to them. A familiar figure. The man from the hallway. Emily could feel herself going red, even as Levi changed the subject. “Seriously though. Clean up isn’t finished. No sleep until the yard is clean.” He held out a hand.

Yard? Oh, right, the arena. Emily exhaled and took the bast- Levi’s hand. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the vague recollection of Lonely No More by Rob Thomas


	4. Misfortune Likes Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vague prelude to chapter 1. But not exactly understandable

Emma watched the backs pass through the garden windows. The garden at the Bureau was practically invisible to the everyday workers. No, invisible wasn’t right. Maybe taboo. Rumors circulated amongst the lower level workers about what happened to those who went into the foliage, but Emma knew most of them to be false. The higher ups, like her father, Death, or the Atlantean king, Leviathan, just helped on the rumors so they’d have somewhere private and safe to dump their kids during the day. Those words were certainly a good way to describe the greenery that inhabited the middle of the pentagon shaped building. There was very little mischief even March or Lizzy could get into that Tyra wouldn’t swiftly derail.

Tyra was probably the focal point of most of the rumors circulated by the staff. Being Cerberus’ host will do that to a human. Tyra… Well, he looked like he was in the process of transforming. Which technically, he was. Dark, reptilian underskin ripped through what he was born with in painful, bloody patches, and claws chewed up what had once been fingertips. The wings that had torn their way out of his back and the horns curling their way around his skull were gruesome, on an almost nauseating level. Truly, he appeared frightening. But, as Emma had discovered, he had a heart of gold. He was certainly kind enough to listen to a small child cry, and try to cheer her up.

Emma didn’t like remembering the things that had regularly sent her running for Tyra’s company, but one was passing the window in front of her. Sephorothe, the angry twin, was talking to someone… It looked like Oskar. Oskar didn’t look happy to be there, but when Sephorothe wanted someone’s attention, they’d be smart to comply. He caught Emma’s eye and his lip twitched up, but he didn’t wave. For that, Emma was grateful.

Slowly, she got to her feet and edged farther into the trees. After about a minute she stopped and closed her eyes, listening. The koi pond in the center of the garden was her favorite place. It was also somewhere her sister despised, so she’d be safe from whatever he sister was looking to dish out. Sephorothe was always mad at Emma about something. A sloshing noise to her right caught her attention and she turned, opening her eyes. To the north.

Her thudding footsteps were soon joined by a crackling crunch from above her. She glanced up and smiled. Tyra dropped down from the branch he’d been crouching on, claws digging into the dirt.

“Tyra! I was hoping you’d be here somewhere. How’s your day been?”

He grinned and took her hand, leading her through the oaks. “I’ve been alright. Much the same as yesterday. What about you? Any reason you’re hiking into my woods?”

Emma smiled. “What, are you a dragon or something? No, I’m alright. I’m avoiding Sepho, but it’s not like that’s new. How’s your back doing?”

Something flashed very briefly through Tyra’s eyes. Emma would have missed it if she wasn’t so adept at reading him. She knew that whatever came out of his mouth, he was in a great deal of pain.

“My back is fine, really. You don’t need to ask about it every time you see me.”

If she could’ve seen his face, Emma would have seen guilt flit across it, as well as longing. There was no better healer in all three realms than she, and her sessions always left him almost entirely pain free for over 12 hours.

“Well then I’ll start in on your hands and feet.” They had just strolled into the clearing. Tyra looked at her, and she could read that he was considering rebelling. “Just sit already!”

A smile broke his pensive frown, and Tyra sat in the cloth. Emma sat down cross legged in front of him and took one of his clawed feet into her lap. It wasn’t hard for her to pull forth the calm blue light that numbed him, in fact it was something she enjoyed. It made her useful. And as she couldn’t stand to hurt anyone, it was about the only thing she was good for.

She became lost in her thoughts, and before she knew it, the skin on Tyra’s clawed foot had stitched back together, expanding to encapsulate the scaly demon hide forcing its way through. Almost methodically Emma switched feet, feeding her energy into the task in front of her.

It was only when she looked up for his hands that she realized Tyra was watching her intently. “Oh, sorry. Did I space out again?”

Tyra frowned suspiciously, but didn’t hesitate to proffer his hand. Emma stood on her knees so he wouldn’t have to sit up, healing his mangled fingers.

“Yes, you did. It seemed as though you were intent on your thoughts, so I thought I’d leave you be. Still, what could be troubling you so?”

Emma didn’t look up. She just reflected on her thoughts. “Well… My mom asked me to come to the office around noon. And I know it isn’t that unusual, but I heard mom and dad talking last night and… Dad said he’d finished setting up an arranged marriage to unify the bond between him and Thaerin… And since Sepho wasn’t asked and Sepha is still 12… And Thaerin has only male children, I don’t really know what else it could be.”

Perhaps it was lucky that Emma didn’t lift her gaze. The expression that crossed Tyra’s face was something she would never have seen, and it would have scared her. It was flat out fury. Tyra wiped it off his face moments later, and instead replaced the expression with sympathy. Emma probably was the one suffering most.

After a moment Emma glanced up. Tyra was staring over her head, biting his bottom lip. He took a moment, deliberating.

“Knowing Death, I can’t say I’m exactly surprised, but I’m sorry you are suffering at his hand. I am surprised your mother allowed this.”

The grimace that flashed across Emma’s face was answer enough she knew, but she wanted the extent of what she’d heard off her chest.

“No, from the sound of it, mom was really upset. But dad hates me, so I can’t say I’m surprised. Just… I dunno. Betrayed? I feel like a pawn in a chess game. It’s hard. I want my dad to love me, but it feels like he never will.” Her voice stuttered to a halt. That last thought was one she had been desperately trying to avoid. What child wants to be hated by their parents?

Tyra exhaled heavily, like a physical weight had settled onto his shoulders. A self deprecating smile settled onto Emma’s face. She wanted to ask something selfish… But would it be fair? No, likely not.

A gong-like note rang in the distance. The noon bell. Emma yipped and jumped to her feet. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go! I’m late!”

Emma barely caught Tyra’s sad smile before she charged into the trees. No matter what direction she headed she’d get to a door. A flash engulfed her and she found herself standing in front of the entrance to the demon department of the Bureau.

As she dashed through she smiled. It was awfully nice of Tyra to use his magic to send her there, especially as it would undo some of the healing he’d just recieved. He really was a sweet man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again ever so vaguely based on an idea that might have had to do with a song.   
> Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon


	5. Misfortune's Postlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows Misfortune, but I thought it would detract from what I was trying to do. Also had fun writing it.

Emma swept around the corner, huffing. Her mother caught her arm and yanked her into the office’s Lady’s Locker Room.

“I should have known you’d end up covered in blood. Don’t worry, I have a dress here that you can change into. We’re so lucky your hair always looks like you just went to a salon…” Marilith was pulling Emma’s dress over her head. The new dress was almost instantly in place, and Marilith zipped it up. Emma caught sight of herself in a mirror and was stunned. This dress was new, and it was beautiful. She could have actually passed for demon royalty wearing this. Another surprise caught her off guard. Her mother’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, squeezing the girl tight.

Marilith’s voice was low as she hurriedly whispered in her daughter’s ear. “I’m so sorry. If I’d had any idea your father was planning this… I’m just so sorry. If you ever need me, don’t hesitate to come home. I won’t let him make you disappear. You’re my beautiful baby girl…”

Emma returned her mother’s embrace, arms shaking. She knew her mother meant to comfort her, but it sounded like Death was trying to expel his least favorite child from his house permanently. The hug was over all too soon, and Emma felt something settle around her neck. A new necklace was sitting on her chest. With clumsy hands Marilith put matching earrings in her daughter’s ears, and examined the girl. She harrumphed and pulled a shrug, helping her daughter slip into it. With a change of heels, her daughter’s ensemble looked utterly perfect.

Emma saw the reluctance in her mother’s eyes as Marilith opened the door and led her daughter back into the hall. There was already a small gathering, though this corridor was usually all but empty. Not many had business in the executive suite.

“I’m so sorry for the delay. My daughter just needed to change her clothes. Now, I’d like to present Emma Tricus.” Marilith’s words almost didn’t register in Emma’s head. No, she was caught in an icy blue glare.

She knew the man without introduction. In fact, she knew the entire group. Thaerin, Maolok, Jaye and… Rikku. The majority of the high dranons were congregated there with her father and older brother, waiting for her. But it was Rikku who was trying to glower her into the ground. 

Apparently, Emma was marrying the infamously cold dranon general. Her heart sank, but she slid a vapid smile onto her face. Time to embrace her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know cousin, I hope someday you do see this. I think you might enjoy some of it.


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time I had a coherent idea of where I wanted this to go. Then this happened  
> Dahlia needs help. Ulngrid's in a bad way. Lady and Krae just happen to show up.

Watching was all Ulngrid could do. His face dug into the poisoned, reeking dirt as Brekker’s foot thrust into the side of his head. Brekkel carried the unconscious form of Ulngrid’s ward, Dahlia over his shoulder, glancing guiltily at the wolf god. Brekker, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. Indeed, he’d been grinning as he rained punches on the woman who raised him. The expression was a haunting rendition of the innocent grin he’d worn as a child, and it set Ulngrid’s teeth on edge.

Dahlia had been trying to talk to him, or Brekkel, but Brekker hadn’t let them anywhere near his little brother. Ulngrid wished he’d done something to make her concentrate on fighting, but it was too late for that.

“So what now, you little brat?” he snarled. Desperation was beginning to build in Ulngrid, and if he could just keep Brekker talking, whatever potion they’d slopped on him might expire…

“You just want me to keep yappin, old man. Unfortunately for you, Dredel knows your tactics. And so do I.” The pressure lifted off Ulngrid’s just long enough for him to lift his eyes to Brekker’s face, before a booted heel slammed into the side of his head, and all went black.

~~~~

Lady jerked her head up, staring over her left shoulder. Kraembli stopped mid stride, following her gaze. He’d felt it too. Something nasty had just dropped about half a mile to the southwest, where they’d last seen Ulngrid and Dahlia.

“Did you want to investigate the… Disturbance?” Krae finally asked. Lady opened her mouth, closed it, then bit her lip. He knew that look. Krae turned and began walking back towards their fellow gods, one arm reaching out to snag Lady’s waist. “I know that face....” It came out as a sigh.

“Oh, don’t be mad, Krae. Dahlia would do it for us.” Lady’s words had a placatory air, and Krae rolled his eyes.

“I’m not angry. Just curious. I know you aren’t fond of either of them. Ulngrid hunts in the forest more than you’d like and Dahlia upsets the natural balance between life and death simply by being present. So, what are you really after?” He looked at her shrewdly, pulled tight to his side as they strode along. She was holding onto his arm, taking two bounds for every one of his lengthy strides, but she wasn’t complaining. Krae moved faster than she did, even in human form.

“Some matris futuor just dispensed something positively vile in MY forest, worse than the bovis stercus the humans have done in millennias of my absence. I want their heads on pikes.” Krae grimaced. She was angry enough to be swearing in latin. Whatever was ahead of them had to be absolutely toxic. And if that was the case... 

Krae swept an arm under Lady and lifted her onto his shoulder. If they were walking into something noxious, he didn’t want her to soil her perfect feet.

“Well, that explains that.” He smirked to himself, but it faded quickly. Krae could smell it now. The miasma made the air heavy, and if Krae had been human, he’d have started wheezing in seconds. Lady was already breathing heavier. “You sure you want to come with me? I can go check and leave you outside this cloud of shit.”

Lady shook her head, nails digging into Krae’s shoulder. She was determined to suffer it out then.

Neither spoke until they reached the clearing. There hadn’t been a clearing there before, but all that was left of the greenery was shriveled, gray ash. In the center of the newly-made clearing was a figure, lying on the ground. Krae recognized the form immediately, and just hoped it wasn’t a corpse.

Lady put a hand on his head, and he glanced at her. She pointed at Ulngrid, then at the forest to their right. Krae nodded and loped forward on stinging feet, sweeping an arm under his fellow god’s waist and high-tailing it out of the contamination. The contact with whatever was on his brother’s skin was already burning him. It wasn’t long before he ran into a river, and at once understood Lady’s reasoning.

He landed on the islet in the middle of water easily, staying crouched as Lady slid onto the sand. Krae could feel that the earth had recently shifted, that Lady had pulled this small bit of land into existence for them to shelter on. “Brilliant as always, milady.” He gently lowered Ulngrid to the ground, nodding as a small pool opened under the maimed form.

Lady’s wan smile wasn’t quite what he’d hoped, but considering the situation it was reasonable. “What I don’t understand is where Dahlia is. This perversion of a waterway should have drawn her to us... Though it should be said I can’t understand why she isn’t with her guardian to begin with.”

A groan cut off Krae’s train of thought, and he glanced at Ulngrid. The god wasn’t conscious quite yet, but he seemed close. Krae shrugged and walked into the river to wash off whatever pestilential substance Ulngrid had been coated in. It was hindering his regenerative abilities, and was causing damage every second it stayed on his skin. He didn’t like to think about what it was doing to Ulngrid. Lady’s flinch brought an end to that thought as well. Whatever this shit was, it wasn’t doing her forest any favors either. He backed out of the water, content to suffer if it meant Lady was spared.

A pair of hands pushed on his back and he rolled his eyes. “No. I’ll be fine.”

Lady pushed again, her face stony. “No, you won’t. This poison is meant to kill the vessels of gods. It would be almost impossible to bring you back again. I’m not interested in existing again without you. Watching you disappear once was hard enough. Get in the damn water.”

Krae trotted resignedly back into the water. Again, if she was swearing, she meant it. He heard sand shifting and knew Lady was changing out the water Ulngrid was soaking in. She likely wouldn’t touch him though.

The burning finally subsided, and Krae exited the water. He was slightly surprised, slightly peeved to find Lady lapping water over the wolf god’s face. Her hands were already blistering, but she wasn’t acknowledging the pain it must be causing.

Ulngrid’s yellow eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Krae crouched over him, watching as his brother’s eyes slowly focused on his face.

“Wha… Where’d you… Wait… Dahlia. Where’s Dahila?” Ulngrid’s eyes went wide and he shot into a sitting position, only narrowly missing Krae’s head as the latter rocked back on his heels.

“I wouldn’t know. That’s technically your responsibility, brother. Why did we find you in the middle of a biological dead zone, coated in poison?” Krae wasn’t quite trying to shame his brother, but that was probably the effect.

Ulngrid bit his lip, putting a hand to his head. “We… were attacked. I’m going to gut those two backstabbing little shits.”

“Not in this state you aren’t. Think you could stand the river? Whatever you’re coated in is just going to continue eating you until you wash it off.” Lady tilted her head, glancing at Krae. He rolled his eyes and looped his arms under his brother’s, hoisting him up.

Ulngrid hissed, but accepted the assistance as he hobbled over to the river side. The current was unrelenting as Krae held Ulngrid firmly in place. The latter seemed to find the water painful, but Krae knew better. If Dahlia had been there, she’d have slowed the tide around him.

“So, what’s your plan?”

A slight smile spread over Ulngrid’s lips. “Only one choice. I may not like him much, but it looks like I’ll be visiting Dawnstar at The God’s Forge.”

Krae felt his lips curving upwards. “You’ll need to talk to Leviathan then. I heard the forge was sunk when we were all put to sleep and that he rebuilt Atlantis around it.”

Ulngrid looked contemplative for a moment, then nodded. Krae backed out of the water and set his brother on the sand, watching the god apprehensively.

Slowly, Ulngrid stood on newly repaired legs, surprisingly steady. In a fluid crouch he took his true form, a large black wolf. He grinned ferally at Krae and barked out, “At least it’s all down stream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as something inspired by a song. I got hit by writers block and it became this. idk what else to call it, I refuse to reread it  
> Running up that hill  
> also swearing in latin, look it up if you're interested


End file.
